


there are no heroes in this story

by pancake_potch



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_potch/pseuds/pancake_potch
Summary: Darius and Katniss form an unlikely bond.





	there are no heroes in this story

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted a darius/katniss story, i guess

To be honest, he was never a fighter. He simply joined as a way to escape the Games as a teenager, and found he had a knack for it. He was diplomatic even at the worst of times, and that alone nearly excluded him from the Peacekeeper program. Unfortunately for the _Powers That Be,_ he was a helluva shot and an excellent study in law.

 

It didn’t hit him until he was twenty, and two years in as a full-fledged Peacekeeper, that he could never marry or have children of his own. When he signed up he knew that, but at the time it didn’t seem important. The fact that he saved himself from the Reaping bowl held little comfort. He wasn’t built to be a _Career;_ for all that idiocy was worth. A lifetime of loneliness was his future, so he resigned himself to walking a beat in some District somewhere, and that’d have to do.

 

But, he wasn’t ever Reaped. His family was safe and well compensated for his sacrifice. So…there was that.

 

When they lined up for their official assignments Darius didn’t really have preference. District Four would be nice, with the view of an endless sea. Maybe Seven, with the lush forests he’d only heard about could be interesting.

 

Or Twelve.

 

Shit.

 

000

 

“Take off the helmet,” a gruff voice said as he stepped off the train. Darius looked around at the other Peacekeepers, helmetless and without gloves.

 

Okay. He’d heard this was a lenient job, but this lenient? He took off his helmet and waited for the jabs at his red hair or his youth, but none came.

 

“Nobody pays attention here, boy.” The man stepped forward to shake his hand. “Cray. You are?”

 

Darius cleared his throat to prepare his speech about what a privilege it was to serve the noble purpose and all that nonsense. “Darius. Darius P-“

 

“Yes. Yes.” Cray said, cutting him off.

 

Huh.

 

It was a nice district, he could honestly say. The more people, Seam or Merchant that came to know him had stopped shying away from his presence. A few brave souls quietly joked around with him, and for that he was grateful. He was never violent with anybody, because there wasn’t anything going on worthy of that sort of reaction. The most he’d done so far was lock up a couple of Seam men that were drunk and fighting.

 

He’d signed up for the Peacekeepers to walk the beat of the ignored, backwoods little district.

 

There were also the times he had to respond to calls that led him to dilapidated shacks that held wailing families, usually with a mother holding a dirty, emaciated child- dead simply because they had the misfortune of being born on the wrong side of the class divide or into a family with too many children already. And seeing those tiny bodies made him want to weep. It was so fucking _unfair_. And to add to the unfairness was that he had to report that they had died of pneumonia or influenza, like their deaths didn’t warrant the truth.

 

Eventually, he’d figured a way to avoid those calls. If it made him a coward, so be it. Nobody noticed, anyway.

 

Darius had only been 21 and in Twelve for a year or so before he knew the ins and outs. Where to go to find a bottle of white liquor. How to treat the Merchants if you wanted an extra something slipped into your sack. Who to go to when you wanted some fresh game, as opposed to the stale butcher cuts.

 

And that’s when he met Katniss. Cray told him that her and the Hawthorne boy were who to go if you wanted turkey or rabbit or squirrel, all dressed and ready for the pot if you wanted. And the first time he saw her, he’d be damned if he wasn’t taken with her. Granted, she was only 14, give or take, but she would grow into a lovely woman. She was stony faced and serious but there was just something so…it was like a cautious beauty, or something. Even at 14, she seemed mysterious and confident. A little intimidating too.

 

He’d see her occasionally, walking with her sister or alone, and he’d give her a polite nod in her direction, smile on his face. The first time he did it, she furrowed her brow at him before ducking her head and quickly walking away. He got it. Don’t want to draw attention to yourself, especially if it’s a Peacekeeper.

 

Eventually though, she acknowledged him back. She didn’t smile, but that was okay. Darius considered it a win.

 

Now as to _why_ he was so bent on getting her to trust him, or like him, or whatever- he couldn’t say. He _liked_ people, was all. He just wanted to be liked too, and his occupation made that hard. So maybe that’s all it was. Innocent. Whatever lump formed in his throat whenever he saw her was just coincidence.  

 

 

He wanted to approach her at the Hob when he saw her the next time- he really did want to know the price of the rabbits she had, but she was chatting with Sae, and Hawthorne was standing near, body positioned over her protectively. He’d ask next time. It was then he first saw her smile, a _real_ smile and his heart melted. That lump sat uncomfortably in his throat again, but surely it was because smiles were rare here. Happiness too. It was just nice to see, that’s all. It had nothing to do with the fact it was _Katniss_ actually doing the smiling.

 

He just wanted to be the one that made her smile.

 

000

 

It was the early evening at beginning of fall when Darius heard a rap at his door. He looked around his house and down at his worn sweater and tattered denim pants before getting up. He was sure Purnia was on duty, along with the few others he’d befriended.

 

His jaw dropped when he found a teenage girl with a turkey dangling from her fist. “Katniss?”

 

She took a breath, “I…usually I sell turkey to Cray, but,” she cleared her throat, “he had _company_. So I was wondering if you were interested?” Ah yes. Cray’s ‘company.’

 

“Oh!” He smiled at her, hoping to put her at ease. “Please,” he held the door open for her to step inside, since technically what they were doing was illegal. He saw her hesitate for a moment before stepping through. He tried to still the beating of his heart to a more reasonable level as he led her to the small kitchen table.

 

She wasted no time. “It’s usually five coins- for turkey I mean.” The carcass was plopped down with a thud. Okay. He had more than enough, but what he was going to _do_ with it was the next question. The thing still had its feathers and _head_.

 

He blushed to the roots of his hair. Shit, he was a mess. “Miss Everdeen? If I gave you an additional five coins, could you possibly…undress this wild beast?” Yes, the tough Peacekeeper getting squeamish over a dead bird on his table. Perfect.

 

Katniss narrowed her eyes “Five extra is too much. I’ll dress it for two.” To Darius, she seemed suspicious. He wanted to quell that feeling in her. He was trustworthy, and wanted to show her or tell her.

 

“Two it is, then! It’s just that I….” he smiled, “I have no idea what to do with this…or, to be honest how to cook it. That’s one thing they never teach you at Peacekeeper school, I guess. Also, I’d hate to _fowl_ it up by doing it wrong.”

 

He saw her raise an eyebrow and if he wasn’t mistaken, the hint of a smile briefly came across her lips.

 

000

 

Darius was persistent enough after a few months that she eventually warmed to him. He got her to crack a smile- then laugh. She was kind and generous, and beautiful too-but he tried not to dwell on that. He’d catch her and her sister and occasionally the Hawthorne boy walking home from school and he’d walk a bit with them and chat.

 

Darius had joked around enough and had given enough coin to both of them that he’d worn Gale down too. And he liked Gale despite what Darius may… _kind of- sort of_ feel towards Katniss. Those two would make a good match.

 

000

 

He dressed up in full uniform for the Reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games. He took his assigned position and watched as terrified children poured in. He kept an eye out for Katniss and she slowly made her way to the other fifteen year olds, eyes downcast.

 

And out of nowhere (maybe not nowhere) he could feel his eyes begin to water and he clutched his weapon tighter. He’d never seen Katniss in a dress, and it seems so unfair that this is the only occasion he had to see her this way. She looked so fragile that all he wants to do is protect her and shield her from this world.

 

Maybe the way he feels about her is a tad stronger than he realized. It must be why he let out a shaky breath when her name isn’t pulled from the bowl and he’s grateful that he’s wearing a helmet and that no one can see his face.

 

000

 

They’re both a little more easy in their interactions. She volunteers actual facts about her life. Darius knows how closed off she can be, so it feels like a privilege to know her better. He never fails to make it known that she can stop by his house anytime with whatever it is she wants to sell.

 

It surprises him when she actually takes him up on the offer. He hears a knock, and he put his book about Codes and Statutes down before answering the door.

 

“You weren’t at the Hob.” Katniss looked at him as if he missed some pressing appointment they made.

 

“Oh, patrol in the Merchant area today.” He gathered up courage before asking, “why? Did you miss me that much?” He smiled.

 

She snorted before answering, “No. I saved this for you.” She patted her game bag. Of course.

 

“Come in then,” he opened the door for her to step inside. “Can’t have the District jealous because lovely maidens are throwing themselves at my door.”

 

“Good thing I’m not lovely _or_ a maiden.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Miss Everdeen. If you weren’t so lovely, you wouldn’t attract the affections of such a handsome man as myself.” He laughed as she rolled her eyes and pulled a skinned rabbit out of her bag.

 

“Dressed and no head this time. Three coins.” Right down to business then.

 

He patted his pockets before finding his coat hung up on a hook. He fished out the coins, handing them to her.

 

“There’s four here. It’s too much.” She tried to hand him the extra coin back, but he held up a hand. “No, actually…I was wondering if you could give me a cooking lesson. The, uh turkey didn’t quite turn out well.” He gave her a sheepish grin. “Really.”

 

He tried not to sound desperate, but it was the truth. He tried roasting the damn thing, but ended up burning half of it. The next couple of days his dinner consisted of picking at the edible parts of the bird. He could feel the heat creep into his face and he rubbed the back of his head, really hoping she’d agree.

 

“Or not. I’m sure your mother will wonder where you are.” Good. Just give her an out- an excuse.

 

A confused look washed over her face. “My mother? I’m not really concerned about her.” She stepped into his kitchen and started giving him directions in a clipped tone. Pot. Water. Salt. Boil. Drain the broth. Discard bones. Add whatever is lying around.

 

She was in his house for over an hour. It smelled wonderful and he was briefly reminded of home. He dared to take a spoonful to taste. “It’s…” he coughed, “hot. _Hot_.” He sputtered a bit, licking his lips to ease the pain.

 

“It’s still _boiling_ , Darius.”

 

Her saying his name took away the numbness of his tongue and the burning of his lips. He stared at her, trying to comprehend that she was in his home and they were cooking a meal together.

 

“You give Greasy Sae a run for her money.” She looked at him, trying to gauge his sincerity. He gave her a nod to prove his seriousness, and he saw the pink in her cheeks before she turned away.

 

When she agreed to stay for a bowl of the rabbit stew, he couldn’t help but smile at his good fortune.

 

After that, Katniss initiates conversation. While making her rounds in the Merchant district, she’d occasionally join _him_ on patrol. Darius continues to tease her and she lightly teases him back. The first time something sassy leaves her mouth, he gives her a slight elbow to the side. He worried a bit that he crossed some invisible line between them, but all she does is smirk and elbow him back.

 

000

 

 

 

He dressed up in full uniform for the Reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. He took his assigned position and watched as terrified children poured in. He kept an eye out for Katniss and she slowly made her way to the other sixteen year olds, eyes searching for her sister Primrose.

 

His weapon almost slipped from his hands when he hears the name Effie Trinket called. It clattered to the ground when he Katniss volunteered, but in the small chaos nobody noticed.

 

He was lucky enough (or unlucky enough) to be in position to escort the newest tributes from the car to the train. Darius grabbed Katniss’ bicep to lead her. Her head down, eyes red, yet her face shows determination. He dared rub his thumb under the hem of her sleeve as they walk, maybe to put her at ease, although he suspects it’s to put _him_ at ease. She doesn’t seem to notice. As time is running out, and they step closer and closer to the train doors, he takes a chance and deftly glides his gloved hand down her arm and squeezes her fingertips. It’s almost nothing, but it’s _everything_ to Darius.

 

Her head whipped around at his action, and although he knew she couldn’t see him because of the black visor that covers his face, she can tell it’s him. This is his only way of saying ‘goodbye.’

 

When she gives a light squeeze back, he lets a tear fall because nobody can see him anyway.

 

 

0o0

 

He remembers Peeta, knows his father. It’s a good match- they’re the same age and all that. It doesn’t matter what he feels. Katniss is safe and she’s home now.

 

That’s the important thing.

 

0o0

 

There’s a knock at his door again, and he scrubs a hand over his face, not ready to see who’s on the other side.

 

Yet, he still answers his door to find a Victor at his door.

 

“It wasn’t…it _isn’t_ Peeta.”

 

Darius closes his eyes and takes a breath before he says, “What isn’t? Why are you here? An important girl, such as yourself should be back in the Village.”

 

“Darius.”

 

“Ah, to hear my name upon your lips is quite lovely.”

 

“ _Darius_.” Katniss says again.

 

It’s a bad idea, but he opens the door wider, anyway. “ _Katniss Everdeen_ , right this way.” He mock bows as she enters.

 

And she does.

 

She steps in, cleaner- more put together than he’s ever see her before- but she’s still _her_.

 

“You know why…you know why I had to,” she stammers a bit, “I had to save him. _There’s two of us_ from District Twelve. And… I didn’t want you to think…” Katniss gives some sort of vague hand gesture.

 

“Think what?” Is all he can say.

 

Katniss walks around, taking in her surroundings. “Think that…you know…it’s Peeta.”

 

“As much as a catch that I am, I understand.” He says, winking at her. He plays it off, because he understands. There’s no place for him in her life.

 

“ _Darius?_ Don’t you understand? I can’t- I can’t _be_ with or _marry_ Peeta, okay? He’s not- I mean he’s good and kind, and I…there’s someone else.”

 

He tried not to read more into her words, because that would be setting himself up for...

 

… _for heartbreak_.

 

“Katniss-“

 

“Darius, it’s…we could run away, you know. I…I mean, you and I. Past the fences.” She pauses and takes a breath. “God, I am so sorry- if Snow ever-“ Katniss heads toward the door, head down.

 

“ _Katniss_?” Darius grabs her elbow. “ You and I? Okay, I’ll go with you. It’s…I’ve..since the day I met you” he says quietly.

 

Katniss smiles.

 


End file.
